


why you gotta be so cute?

by modest_amaro (orphan_account)



Series: prompts from 2014-15 [4]
Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/modest_amaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my babe daria: ej bejb napisz mi prompta z nustinem, takiego słodkiego</p>
            </blockquote>





	why you gotta be so cute?

**Author's Note:**

> pozdrawiam moją bejbe oraz jej nienawiść do "rude", na którym oparłam to krótkie gunwo  
> MIŁEGO CZYTANIA ♥

Budzi go zapach mocnego espresso i czegoś słodkiego w połączeniu z syropem klonowym. Blondyn leniwie otwiera oczy. Poza tacką ze śniadaniem (“Bieber mistrz estetyki” myśli) zauważa jakiś skrawet papieru przymocowany do róży. Delikatnie otwiera papaierek i zaczyna czytać gryzmoły, jakie napisał jego chłopak:

“ _Zaraz wracam. Przepraszam, ale musiałem zostać dłużej w sklepie. Mam nadzieję, ze śniadanie smakowało._

 _Twój Justin_ ”

Usta Irlandczyka układają się w uśmiech. W myślach jednak nie potrafi się z tego cieszyć. Rozumiał, ze sklep przynosi olbrzymie dochody, ale nie znosił jak Bieber wyrabiał nadgodziny. Po zjedzeniu śniadania Niall idzie spać. Po jakimś czasie czuje czyjeś usta na swoich. Wreszcie ten głupek przybył!

 - Jak się spało, Horanku? - wesoło grucha Kanadyjczyk.

 - Miło było - odpowiada z sarkazmem niebieskooki. - Szkoda tylko, ze bez ciebie. Jednocześnie dziękuję za śniadanie. Pyszne było - w nagrodę Bieber otrzymuje buziaka w policzek od ukochanego. Wspólnie dopijają już ostygłą kawę. Należy im się porządny zastrzyk kofeiny.

 - Szkoda, ze ci nie napisałem, żebyś spakował walizki - śmieje się brunet. - Lecimy dziś do mojej rodziny.

Niall tęsknił za atmosferą w rodzinnym domu ukochanego. Była ona niepowtarzalna. Zazdrościł czasem Justinowi młodszego rodzeństwa, gdyż sam miał tylko starszego (wkurzającego) brata, Grega. Po szybkim spakowaniu się (przetywanym pocałunkami) i ogarnięciu domu ruszają na lotnisko. Paszporty - są. Walizki - są. Bilety - są. Można iść na odprawę. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach idą do samolotu, trzymając sie za rece i olewając homofobiczne wyzwiska. Kilka godzin lotu mija zaskakująco szybko. Witaj Kanado. Szkoda tylko, ze w Stradford nastał wieczór (pieprzone strefy czasowe). Taksówką docierają do domu Bieberów. Wejście do domu “na ninję” jednak im nie wychodzi, gdyż domownicy nagle się budzą i wychodzą im na powitanie. Para od razu idzie do łazienki. Obydwaj idą spać. Na nic nie znaleźli czasu, nawet na jakiś “szybki numerek” (choć ryzykowaliby wiele, np. wejście Pattie “w trakcie”) Poranek mija zaskakująco szybko, popołudnie także. Rozmowy na Skype nigdy nie zastąpią spotkania w cztery oczy. Wieczór nadchodzi bardzo szybko. wszyscy siadają do stołu. Grill pali sie kilka metrów dalej. Z placu zabaw dochodzą wesołe okrzyki dzieci. Pattie opuszcza ogród. Dzwoni Jeremy. Niall i Justin zostają sami. Obszar był pusty.

 - Zawsze chciałem to zrobic i.. - brunet wcyiąga czerwone, atłasowe pudełeczko z pierścionkiem w środku. Zaczyna spiuewać swoją mowę oświadczynową w rytm piosenki “Rude”.

 - “Will you be my husband for the rest of our lives,

Say yes, say yes

'Cause I need to know.”

Niall załapuje aluzję i odśpiewuje swoją odpowiedź:

 - “I will never regret this till I die,

Of course, my love,

I’ll never say no!”

Łączą swoje usta w pocałunku, a siebie zamykają w ogromnym uścisku.

Narzeczeni spiewają razem:

"Why you gotta be so cute?

Don’t you know I love you too.

Why you gotta be so cute?

I’m gonna marry you anyway.

Marry that boy, marry you anyway.

Marry that boy, no matter what you say.

Marry that boy, will be your family.”

**Author's Note:**

> tu można kamieniować:  
> tumblr: nitrogeniam  
> twitter: theliloclassic  
> ask.fm: misiaczeklovato


End file.
